


Trust

by johnnyclash87



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyclash87/pseuds/johnnyclash87
Summary: This is the first work I’ve done with all original characters. These are from my OC Clone Company.
Collections: High Council Bounty 2/21





	Trust

Ollie took a sip from his mug of kaf. It has gone cold, something that always happened when he became too caught up in another logic puzzle. That was fine, Ryloths summer heat was keeping him plenty warm, and the brain activity was more than enough stimulant. 

Footsteps caught his attention and he turned to the sound. Around the rock he leaned against came his assistant, Sham. They both wore the exact blue and purple plastoid armor, ironically colorful for Grey Company of the 82nd Clone Legion. 

Sham held his ARF helmet tucked under his arm, and a smile on his face “First sergeant wants to see us. I gotta feeling we’re going on a field trip.” 

Ollie sighed, “For once I’d like to actually finish a puzzle before I have to clock in” 

He tucked his puzzle book away and dumped the remains of his kaff into the grass as he stood up. Sham started walking slowly enough to let Ollie catch up.

“Hey, you just gotta find the bright side”

“What bright side?” Ollie was habitually checking his sniper rifle as he walked.

“I don’t know, that’s why I told you to find it” Ollie couldn’t help but laugh. It was good to have a friend that could make one laugh even in the middle of a war.

The walk to the tent that made up their company first sergeants office wasn’t a long one. They entered and there, with his usual mug of herbal and wearing his Kama and pauldron, was Charger, their first sergeant.

“Good morning First sergeant” The two Troopers spoke together as they had been drilled. 

“Morning Corporal Ollie, morning corporal Sham.” Charger felt it was very important to take the the time to greet people by name. It meant you noticed them and saw them as people. And for Troopers expected to respect the rank he earned it was equally important that he respect theirs .

Normally Ollie would prefer to let Sham do the conversing but, he technically out ranked him thanks to having a longer time in grade. A whole two minutes longer. 

“You sent for us?” He may have sounded confident but talking with people always made him nervous even when it was someone was calm as Charger.

“Yes. Intel from our Twi’lek allies indicates there might be a Seppie presence in this vicinity ” to illustrate where he was talking about, Charger pulled up a holomap with the appropriately marked areas. 

“We don’t think it’s anything too exciting but I need you two to take a little look and make sure. This’ll be a strict recon mission, do not engage. Unless of course Count Dooku shows up then by all means engage away.” 

“Will that be all?” Ollie uploaded the map into his own datapad.

“Just one more, come back alive or-“ Ollie and Sham heard this line enough to know it was coming

“Or you’ll have us charged with destroying Republic property”. Charger smiled, they all knew what he really meant. 

“Dismissed” 

Ollie and Sham set out to plan and prepare for their task. They had actually been to the designated area before so there wasn’t much need for planning, just an adjustment of course. They checked their own gear, then checked each other’s; sniper rifle, side arm, binocs, guillle suit, navigation map, comm equipment, rations. With everything set and ready, they departed.

They had enough clear ground that they could each take an AT-RT to their first waypoint. It wasn’t their favorite way of transportation, being exposed as they were. But it was fairly quick and provided a bit extra fire power if the need arose. When they reached the point they covered the walkers, and with their gear gathered started on foot.

Shams voice came to Ollies ears through the comm link in their helmets

“You think there’s anything to this intel?” Whereas Ollie found silence relaximg, Sham coped by talking and occupying himself with conversation. Ollie never minded Though, somehow they worked well together. Perhaps it was because they knew each other’s triggers and coping mechanisms.

“Ryloth Resistance has been pretty reliable. But if there was something, either it’s a stray droid or..”

“Or a lure” 

As they walked, Ollie noticed Sham bending over on multiple occasions. He looked, out of curiosity and saw his partner picking something up and putting it into a small satchel. There was only sticks and leaves and rocks on the ground and the occasional insect. What could he possibly be collecting? Ollies inquisitiveness overrode his typically reserved nature

“What do you keep picking up?” 

Now it was Sham who acted out of character, keeping to himself when he normally over shared

“It’s nothing. Let’s just keep going” 

Ollie didn’t ask anymore. Their very lives were someone’s property and hardly anything they had was there’s. So when another Clone held on to something no matter how small or intrinsic, you respected that. And if Sham was being private, it had to be important to him.

The rest of their reconnaissance was fairly unremarkable and short. As they suspected a malfunctioning droid had got itself stuck on a loop and was endlessly patrolling the area. On their return to camp they went about their usual routine of unpacking and cleaning. Ollie couldn't help notice Sham open up his satchel, but he never took anything out, he just looked in as if making sure everything was there. After he seemed to be satisfied, Sham packed his possessions away, all except the bag, which he kept on his cot.

Ollie kept to himself for the moment, going cleaning his equipment silently, until that silence was broken by Sham

“Ollie, can I show you something?” There was a slight nervous tone in Shams voice. Ollie tried to reassure him with his own tone.  
“Yea, sure” 

Silently his friend opened up the bag and carefully poured out its contents. Laying there on the bed was a collection of rocks of various sizes, shapes and colors. Ollie was about to speak but realized Sham wasn’t done. From under his cot he pulled out a small box and opened it. Within it was a tray sectioned off by a grid of several small squares each containing its own stone. He pulled this tray out and laid it on the cot, revealing another identical tray filled with rocks. Ollie examined the rocks and noticed they were different from the ones Sham had collected, these were painted with various designs and patterns. Ollie was both amazed and touched 

“You painted these?” 

Shams voice was quiet, “Yea.. I guess it just gave me something to do. Something that isn’t about war..” 

Ollie understood perfectly, he smiled “That’s really amazing.” 

They stood in a mutual silence that spoke volumes. Ollies chest tightened and his eyes stung. Sham and he had been on numerous assignments and saved each other’s lives more than either could or would count. It was clear that they trusted one another. But it was one thing to trust someone with your life and another to trust them enough to share your soul.


End file.
